iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Revenge of Seven/@comment-67.193.54.195-20140329231831/@comment-201.249.9.70-20140411065620
nah i think it will be john... mirana couldnt save sarah in rise of nine and in fall of five she weas having problems healing people and john did save sarah even when she looked dead so maybe his legacy of healing has resurection but no one knows yet someone very close to him have to die like a bullet in the head and he like o no plz no and try several times and in the last try he revives that person and in that confrontation would be sarah john and adam ( because the rest of the garde have like a very resentment on mog so they dont trust any one but four has a hunch ) so mirana six and nine are like hunting five and john sara and adam are like in another place and the mogs are attacking them and while john was protecting saraha she got killed and while adam where protecting them while john is trying to heal her they both know she is dead but he still wanna try so he try and try in the last try where adam says something like "we have to go leave her they are to many i cant hold em back i need help " so he in that try he revives her and adam got stuned about that action they could get away and in a peacefull scene adam is like dude wtf did you just did! she was dead! i mean her brains were in the fucking floor! and john is like i dont know but its awesome and adam says dude can you do that again?? and he gets the brilliant idea of going to adam fathers base to revive 1 2 and 3 and 8 because he remember they have them well preserved so maybe could work so they team up they tell mirana and everyone that make that journey and revive them in the last scene mogs are dead everywhere and then there is just 7 and 5 figthing and when 5 is almost dead in the floor mirana is going to stab him a sharp piece of ice in his heart for what 5 did to 8 but a revived 8 shows up to stop it and thank of the great peacefull and kindness of 8 heart he forgives 5 of what he did but will leave him there will not helping him anymore so 5 becomes a foreingner a RONIN ahahaha (yeah i saw 47 ronin) so anyway they dont find ella in the base so the books end 1 2 3 and 8 revived 5 with the resurection as a extention of his healing legacy and maybe who know six and 9 get one new legacy each one and mirana learn to fight thanks to 9 because she just wanted revenge for his love... and in the book 6 ( like 5 years later ) number 5 redeem himself rescuing Ella (she is drugged like in a state of coma just like in the nightmare of 4 ) so he rescue her he kills the general and he takes her back to a group ( he took 5 years to find where she is geting near of her and knowing where the garde is ) (there should be like 7 lost files to explain what happens to 1 2 and 3 the garde him trying to find her and what happen to everyone those 5 years) by the way the world is at war the garde has a human army the resistance they are all grown up and that book should show how they get to that nightmare of four should be epic